Darth Maul/Leyendas
|especie = Zabrak Dathomiriano |genero = MasculinoThe New Essential Guide to Characters |altura = 1,75 metros |peso = 80 kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams, pág 62 |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Amarillo |piel = Roja |ciber = *Aparato de seis piernas Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *Aparato de dos piernas |hidec = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |afiliacion = *Hermanos de la Noche **Orden de los Lores Sith *Federación de Comercio *Sombra Colectiva |maestros = Darth Sidious |aprendices = Savage Opress }} Darth Maul fue un zabrak dathomiriano y Lord Sith que vivió durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Maul nació de la madre Talzin y se crió como un Hermano de la Noche en Dathomir, antes de ser tomado por Darth Sidious como su aprendiz . Maul aprendió el arte del combate con sables láser y tomó una hoja doble de sable láser como sable de luz personal, convirtiéndose en un arma para ser utilizada en contra de la Orden Jedi. Durante la Invasión de Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio, que Palpatine había orquestado como parte de una trama Sith para hacerse cargo de la República y destruir a la Orden Jedi, Maul fue enviado a localizar a la reina Padmé Amidala, que había escapado de la custodia de la Federación y cuya captura era vital para los planes de invasión de Palpatine. Maul la localizó en Tatooine, donde luchó contra el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, revelándose los Sith a los Jedi por primera vez en un milenio. Después de que la reina y los Jedi volvieran a Naboo para hacer frente a la invasión, Maul una vez más se enfrentó a Jinn, así como a Obi-Wan Kenobi, en combate. El Lord Sith mató a Jinn, pero Kenobi fue capaz de derrotar a Maul, cortándolo por la mitad. Maul cayó en el pozo de un reactor aparentemente interminable. Tanto los Jedi como los Sith creían que Maul había perecido en Naboo, pero éste sobrevivió y se exilió en el Borde Exterior. Allí, obtuvo un conjunto de patas cibernéticas en forma de araña, lo que le permitió caminar de nuevo, pero su exilio en Lotho Menor le volvió loco con pensamientos de venganza y vergüenza por lo que había sucedido en Naboo. Durante las Guerras Clon, fue localizado por su hermano, Savage Opress, y llevado ante la madre Talzin, que le dio unas nuevas piernas robóticas y restauró su mente. Maul se declaró a sí mismo y a Opress como los verdaderos Señores de los Sith, y se dispuso a buscar venganza contra Kenobi y destruir a Sidious. Como parte de su trama, Maul creó un ejército repleto de criminales conocido como la Sombra Colectiva. Esa alianza incluía a la Guardia de la Muerte, un grupo escindido del planeta Mandalore. Juntos, Maul y sus fuerzas tomaron el control de Mandalore. Maul mató al líder de la Guardia de la Muerte, Pre Vizsla, convirtiéndose en su nuevo líder; y tomó el sable oscuro de Vizsla para sí mismo. Con ese sable asesinó a la Duquesa Satine Kryze, una amiga cercana de Kenobi y cuya muerte fue parte de la necesidad de venganza de Maul. Maul fue capturado poco después por Darth Sidious, que mató a Opress y tomó a Maul bajo su custodia con la esperanza de usarlo para llegar hasta la Madre Talzin. Biografía Vida Temprana De Dathomir a Mustafar thumb|left|Maul de Niño Maul, el macho Dathomiriano Zabrak que se convertiría en el temido Darth Maul, nació en DathomirStar Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul de Kycina, una Humana Hermana de la Noche del grupo de la Madre Talzin y un padre Zabrak que, por tradición, fue asesinado después de la concepción de Maul.. Por nacimiento, Maul era uno de los Hermanos de la Noche; un clan de Zabraks masculinos que sirvieron como guerreros y esclavos de las dominantes Hermanas de la Nocheal igual que el resto de sus parientes, Maul fue sometido, poco después de su nacimiento, a un ritual de iniciación en la que fue sumergido en un "magico "baño de aceite, y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de Tatuajes negros y rojos. Más tarde despojado de sus marcas negras de Hermano de la Noche, Maul fue dejado exclusivamente en piel roja. . Tatuajes Sith agonizantes fueron aplicados personalmente por Darth Sidious en un intento de limpiar la mente de Maul así como demostrar la dedicación completa de Maul al lado oscuro y su lealtad.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Maul era un hermano de sangre a Feral y Savage Opress, y Kycina quería qué al menos uno de sus hijos viviera libres del control de Talzin. Menos de un año después del nacimiento de Maul, su madre encontró a Darth Sidious, el joven Aprendiz Sith de Darth Plagueis, y le imploró que salvara a Maul de la vida de un Hermano de la Noche. Aunque un poco renuente, Sidious fue persuadido para tomar a Maul, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la fuerte conexión del niño con la Fuerza. Maul pasó los primeros años de su vida al cuidado de Droides, TD-D9 en particular, en un lugar secreto en Mustafar. Un año después de haber sido entregado a los Sith, Sidious se le concedió el permiso de su propio Maestro para capacitar a Maul como un aprendiz. Plagueis, sin embargo, instruyó a Sidious en no regalarle sus secretos más preciados al Dathomirian; Maul estaba siendo entrenado como un Asesino Sith, no un Lord Sith como Plagueis y Sidious . Durante su entrenamiento, Maul no conocía al humano quien fue su mentor, sólo se refirió a él como "Maestro Sidious." No tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo enseñado por un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. La vida era dura para el joven Maul. Cualquier muestra de vacilación o error era castigado severamente, y cualquier atisbo de misericordia recompensada con crueldad. thumb|200px|[[Palpatine/Leyendas|Darth Sidious aplicando tatuajes Sith en todo el cuerpo de Maul.]] En un momento de su formación inicial, Maul aterrizo sobre un planeta cubierto de hielo, posiblemente, Mygeeto, donde Darth Plagueis le había enseñado a Sidious los caminos debajo con "balance superior y control." Esperando elogios de Sidious, el Lord Sith lo levantó con la Fuerza y lo arrojó a un lago enorme y helado. Maul luchaba por salir, mientras su Maestro lo observaba y se negó a responder a cualquier llamada de auxilio. El niño temió por su vida, pero se enteró de que tenía que volver su miedo en ira, por lo tanto lo uso para nadar duro a la orilla. Sin embargo, Sidious no le felicito. Simplemente siguió caminando como lo había hecho antes. Adoctrinado en el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza solo conoció la ira y el odio. Maul mataba seres vivos sin piedad, por orden de su maestro. Durante su entrenamiento, cualquier demostración de miedo era castigada severamente por Sidious, y cualquier petición misericordia recompensada con crueldad. Fue torturado y maltratado física y psicológicamente, al más puro estilo Sith. Para cuando Maul ya era adolescente, su amo lo había forjado como un arma de odio puro, una fanática herramienta de matar. Su cuerpo fue marcado por entero con tatuajes Sith. Pese a todo ello, Sidious consiguió, aprovechándose de su niñez traumática, que Maul desarrollara sentimientos paternales hacia su maestro y nunca contempló matarlo, hasta su prueba final. La Academia Orsis thumb|left|180px|Darth Maul es Supervisado por su Propio Maestro. En el 44 ABY, luego de haber alcanzado la edad de 10 años, Maul fue enviado a la Academia en Orsis, para que pudiera aprender las habilidades de un asesino. Sin embargo, Sidious le ordeno que renunciase a cualquier uso de la fuerza, excepto sus sentidos más desarrollados. A su llegada, Sidious se disfrazó como un ciego, empresario anónimo que necesitaba tener a Maul entrenado como su futuro "guardaespaldas". El Director Trezza, un Falleen que "olía" un usuario fuerza y antiguo asociado de Darth Plagueis, acordó mostrarle a Maul alrededor de la Academia. El joven Zabrak, al ser presentado a los estudiantes, desafió al alto Abyssin Dalok a probarse a sí mismo y lo derrotó con tal ferocidad que le mordió en la nariz. Durante una pausa de su entrenamiento temprano en la Academia, Maul ejército en el planeta cubierto de hielo de Mygeeto,Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul donde Darth Plagueis primero enseñó a Sidious los caminos del lado oscuro cuando el ser humano estaba en sus primeros años como aprendiz Sith. Corrió hasta la cima de una montaña y regreso con "equilibrio superior y control". Como él esperaba elogios de Sidious, el Lord Sith lo levantó con la fuerza y lo subio a un vasto lago helado. Maul luchó para salir, mientras que su maestro miraba y se negó a contestar cualquier llamada de auxilio. El niño temía por su vida, pero él aprendió que debe convertir su temor a la ira, por lo tanto usándola para nadar duro hasta la orilla. Aun así, Sidious no hizo señales de felicitarlo. Sólo siguieron caminado como lo habían hecho antes. Casi tres años dentro de la Academia, Maul se convirtió en amigo de protegido nautolano de Trezza, Kilindi Matako, quien le mostró tanta compasión y secretamente le dio consejos sobre cómo sobrevivir a un encuentro con los hargrecks de Trezza. Una vez logrado, mintió a Trezza sobre cómo mató a esos chargrecks con sus propias manos, cuando en realidad usó una red electrochoques a sugerencia de Kilindi. Luego de otros dos años, Maul había hecho rivales de Rodians Fretch y Hubnutz en un ejercicio de francotirador. Después de eso, él y el Yinchorri fueron mandados por Meltch Krakko, un brutal Mandaloriano que trabajó en la guardia de la Muerte durante la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana y caza Jedi. Maul tuvo que aguantar cada golpe que tenía desde un bláster durante el entrenamiento. Si esquivaba cada golpe, Kracko hubiera sospechado que era un usuario de la fuerza. Entonces, un día, Maul estaba entrenando con los rodianos y Kracko, los usando estos últimos trajes miméticos, en un abismo que él podría estar preparado para el rito de la Academia conocido como el Gora. Él creyó que podría ganar su respeto. Pero eso era cuando él creyó que algo andaba mal: estaban tratando de matarlo. Con rabia, se había olvidado de las órdenes de Sidious y lanzó a través de la fuerza, tomando a Kracko y los rodianos por sorpresa. Lastimó bastante a Hubnutz y sélida y estaba golpeando a Kracko, cuando Trezza exigió que se detuviese con una mirada furiosa en su rostro. Sidious, aunque furioso por la desobediencia de Maul, explicó que Maul no tenía "toda la culpa." El lado oscuro podría hacer que los Sith quieran liberar su poder en la época del secreto. Podría haber habido un Jedi espiando a las actividades de Trezza y sin duda habría detectado presencia oscura de Maul. Cuando Maul le preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría para su periodo sin utilizar la fuerza y si se hicieron planes para él, Sidious respondió que él puede llevarlo como su aprendiz un día. Luego, él le pasó un sable de luz a Maul, activo el suyo y espadero con el Zabrak, resultando en heridas el último. Maul después se preguntó si Sidious y Trezza alguna vez conocieron antes en primer lugar usaron a Kracko para ver si Maul expondría su poder bajo presión. Tras una semana de recuperación, Maul tenía su salud completa y estaba listo para el Gora. En los cuarteles de la Academia, Kilindi y otro cadete, Daleen, le dijeron que Kracko lo estaba buscando y ahora estaba en la estación Orbital Orsis. la Yinchorri preguntó si Maul queria algunos consejos para el Gora, pero sintió que podría parlo sin ellos, causando el nautolano le mostrase las cicatrices recientes en los brazos y los hombros de la última Gora. Daleen le deseó suerte y advirtió que ella y la Yinchorri estaban "preparando una sorpresa" para él cuando volviese. Una vez que las chicas lo habían dejado, Maul silenciosamente ansiaba regresar cuanto aún estaba entusiasmado con el Gora. Prueba final En el 37 ABY, por el momento en que Maul tenía diecisiete años, su Maestro ya lo había forjado en un arma de odio puro. Tenía un sentido del honor, sin embargo, respetaba a los que consideraba dignos adversarios y les otorgaba muertes rápidas. A pesar de una infancia traumática, Maul tenía sentimientos filiales hacia su amo, y nunca contempló matarlo, hasta su prueba final La prueba final vino cuando Maul fue abandonado por su maestro en un aislado mundo de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, Hypori , y se vio obligado a sobrevivir solo mientras era perseguido por hordas de droides asesinos. Después de un mes, Sidious volvió y desafió a su aprendiz a un duelo de sable de luz, uno que el débil y hambriento Maul perdió rápidamente. Sidious luego arrojó el sable de luz de Maul a un lado y le dijo que había fallado, y reveló que había sido secretamente entrenando a otro aprendiz para reemplazar a Maul todo el tiempo. La rabia y el odio abrumaron a Maul y, en un último acto de desafío, se lanzó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en la mano de su amo. Mientras escupía sangre de nuevo en el rostro de su maestro en desprecio, Maul se dio cuenta de que no era rival para el Señor Oscuro, y cuando las emociones de Maul se gastaron finalmente, se preparó para la muerte. Sidious golpeó el sable de de luz hacia abajo sobre Maul, pero sin matarlo, ya que sólo había sido un Sable de luz de entrenamiento Sidious se echó a reír. Por "querer" matar a su propio maestro, Maul había pasado de hecho la prueba final. No había habido ningún otro aprendiz. Sidious le proclamó Darth Maul, un Señor Oscuro de los Sith, y lo llevó a un nuevo hogar en Coruscant, donde un Droide médico lo atendió. Enfrentando a Siolo'urmanka Maul fue originalmente en innumerables misiones de terror por su maestro, matando a los políticos, los jefes del crimen, comerciantes y señores de la guerra. La apariencia de Maul había sido cuidadosamente concebida para inyectar miedo en el corazón de los enemigos de los Sith e incluso sus aliados involuntarios. A pesar de sus innumerables éxitos, Maul ansiaba victoria sobre los Jedi. Una de las primeras misiones de Maul fue el asesinato de Siolo'urmanka. Alzamiento Yinchorri left|thumb|210px|Maul [[Defensa del Templo Jedi contra los Yinchorri|inspeccionando su ataque]] En el 33 ABY, Darth Plagueis y Darth Sidious instigaron el Alzamiento Yinchorri, al provocar a los Yinchorri para que atacaran a la República y a los Jedi, como parte de su plan para desestabilizar a la República desde adentro. Darth Maul fue enviado a buscar a Vilmarh "Villie" Grahrk, un pequeño Devaroniano Contrabandista que los Sith podían manipular para instigar la crisis. Lo encontró en los barrios bajos de Coruscant y activo un holograma que transmitía a Sidious, quien dio a Grahrk la proposición de dirigir a los Yinchorri. Grahrk, un poco escéptico, preguntó por qué Maul no era el que hacia el trabajo y, al mismo tiempo, cometió el error de llamar al Zabrak un "chico malo", que le valió un breve ahogamiento de Fuerza. El devaroniano entendió el mensaje y fue a buscar a los Yinchorri preparados para la guerra, en espera de nuevas instrucciones de Sidious en el futuro .'' Como los Sith estaban observando los hechos desde dentro de las sombras, Maul preguntó a Sidious cómo los Jedi iban a reaccionar a las crisis. Sidious le respondió que no podían hacer nada más que su "oferta", sino que tendría que luchar contra los Yinchorri. Especuló dos resultados: o los Yinchorri serían derrotado, o algunos Jedi serían asesinados. Maul no podía ayudar sin intervenir, mientras observaba el ataque Yinchorri al Templo Jedi, ''algo que ha estado esperando para hacerlo por sí mismo durante mucho tiempo. Pero Sidious instruyó a Maul a buscar a Vilmarh Grarhk a través de un Holotransmisor, a lo que el zabrak obedeció. Grarhk informó que los Yinchorri estaban listos para la batalla. Sidious, diciendo que él y Grarhk hablarían más tarde, cortó la transmisión. Maul, una vez más pidió a Sidious que reconsiderara poner a Maul a cargo del ataque. Sidious, quien estuvo de acuerdo con Maul que dejar una tarea tan importante para los gustos de Grarhk era "de mal gusto", sin embargo, le dijo a su aprendiz que fuera paciente, era importante dejar que los subordinados se volvieran las "manos" de los Sith." Desconocido para Maul, Sidious le estaba observando, escuchándolo querer probarse a sí mismo a su Maestro, haciéndole creer que se estaba volviendo valioso. Más tarde, después de la detección de la muerte del Maestro Jedi Miqueas Giiett, Sidious ordenó a Maul ponerse en contacto con Grahrk. Misión a Dorvalla Otra misión fue ir a Dorvalla para hacer que las compañías mineras del planeta InterGalactic Ore y Lommite Limited se destruyan hasta el grado que no tuvieran más remedio que aceptar contratar los servicios de la Federación de Comercio, los cuales se habían asociado a Darth Sidious. El planeta Dorvalla era uno de los principales productores del mineral lommite, material esencial para la producción de transpariacero, y las dos compañías mineras luchaban una contra otra por ser los mejores exportadores. InterGalactic Ore le estaba haciendo sabotaje a Lommite Limited, por lo que su director principal Jurnel Arrant encargó a su mano derecha, el gerente de operaciones Patch Bruit conseguir una organización para hacer lo mismo. Ambas compañías contrataron los servicios del clan Toom, lo cual fue un grabe error, el clan Toom "mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro" y provocó un accidente entre naves espaciales de ambas empresas frente al planeta Eriadu, entonces los gerentes de ambas empresas se unieron para cobrar venganza, Darth Maul intervino para que no hubiera ningún sobreviviente y los directores de ambas empresas no tuvieron más remedio que unirse en una sola con el nombre de Dorvalla Mining y contrataron los servicios de los neimoidianos para que transportaran el lommite a los planetas de la Ruta Comercial Rimma para su transformación en transpariacero. Caída del Sol Negro Después de su última prueba con androides asesinos, Maul había recibido una misión de poner al Sol Negro en el caos completo, porque un día, Sidious encontraría uso para él. Para que eso suceda, tendría que eliminar a todos los nueve Vigos y su líder. Fue provisto con un Infiltrador Sith, Cimitarra: un antiguo Mensajero estelar pesadamente modificado equipado con un generador de escudo de invisibilidad. Maul confesó que no se sentía "merecedor" de la cimitarra. Un poco desquiciado, Sidious sugirió que su aprendiz podría demostrar su valía a sí mismo y el Señor Oscuro con éxito. Antes de que Maul se fuese, Sidious le advirtió que los Vigos tenían conexiones con la Federación de Comercio. Quienes sospechaban de "juego sucio" en la Cumbre de comercio de Eriadu. Lo que Sidious no dijo fue que el Sol Negro había estado involucrado en un intento de asesinato contra Darth Plagueis. Maul había sido instruido por Sidious sobre a quién golpear en orden: primero el Vigo Darnada, segundo Morn, y finalmente el resto en Ralltiir. Él le advirtió de algunos enemigos calificados: Darnada tenía un guardaespaldas Twi'lek llamado Sinya; el Líder de sol negro Alexi Garyn tenía "un poco de poder de la Fuerza"; y una guardaespaldas de las Hermanas de la Noche llamada Mighella. Ella reconocería a Maul como Hermano de la Noche por sus marcas. Maul señaló que una Hermana de la Noche no era lo mismo que un Sith, pero sabía que no tenía que "dejar testigos". Jurando que no iba a fallar, él fijó, la configuración de la nave en modo sigilo mientras volaba fuera de la atmósfera de Coruscant. Cuando Maul llegó el escondite de Darnada, Demolición de Espacio Profundo y Retiro, él se hizo pasar por un empleado asesino buscando miembros de sol negro después de matar a un fugitivo deudor sullustano llamado Feen Fenoob. Una vez dentro mató a casi todo el mundo en la cámara privada de Darnada, incluyendo al usario de un Shoto de guardia Sinya, a quién él decapitado, dejando a Darnada para último; todos murieron excepto Asa Naga, a quien el Lord Sith necesitaba para ponerse en contacto con la otra Vigos en Ralltiir y decirles sobre esta emergencia. Antes de irse difundió el rumor de que los Vigos estaban "en guerra"; que el Sol Negrol "luchó contra sí mismo"; que al menos uno de los Vigos podría intentar derrocar Alexi Garyn. Maul volo la estación espacial entera con una explosión y se dispuso a matar a Vigo Morn. Lo que no sabía era que minutos antes, Hath Monchar, virrey neimoidiano adjunto de la Federación de comercio había llegado ante Darnada para advertirle de la presencia de los Sith, sólo para ser expulsado por el ignorante Dug Maul procedió al mundo natal del Vigo Morn en Dac, donde mató a los hombres del Mon Calamari y se guardó al jefe para el final. En un inútil intento de salvar su vida, el mafioso reveló que todos los Vigos se encontrarían en Ralltiir, justo como Sidious había predicho. Cuando le pidió a Maul que lo perdonase, el Lord Sith lo rebanó airadamente. Una vez que él había aterrizado en Ralltiir, Maul desplegó sus droides sonda de ojo oscuro alrededor de la Fortaleza del Sol Negro. Observó a través de sus electrobinoculares y esperaba que regresaran a los droides. Había aprendido que Alexi Garyn y cada Vigo restantes solo fueron adentro, junto con sus escoltas independientes y y sus guardaespaldas profesionales una gran Legión de ejecutores los "mejores" del sol negro. Entonces se puso en contacto Sidious e hizo su informe. El Señor Oscuro ordenó a su aprendiz para comenzar su ataque y "no dejar sobrevivientes." Maul obedeció, envió los ojos oscuros y arrancó el Bloodfin. . Se lanzó desde el acantilado se había colocado en Sangraleta y aceleró a través de las aguas de Ralltiir. Cuando Maul llegó a la fortaleza, dos centinelas lo vieron y le dispararon. Todavía en su deslizador, activó su sable de luz y desvió los disparos láser antes de decapitar a los centinelas de un golpe. El Lord Sith se lanzó desde su deslizador y se puso entre cada ejecutor dentro de la fortaleza, en lo alto de una plataforma de cuatro vías. Creyendo que podrían derrotar a Maul porque él era un hombre, la Legión se precipitó sobre él. Pero Maul resultó más que un fósforo para ellos y dirigió a la entrada principal, dejando tras de sí un rastro de cadáveres, mutilados y humeantes, algunos tendidos en el suelo, otros cayendo por el precipicio. Entonces, un hombre solitario con un arma intentó ponerle una emboscada, pero se encontró con un estrangulamiento de fuerza que terminó con su vida. Maul logró abrirse pasó a través de la puerta con su sable de luz y se encontró con ocho de los guardaespaldas de los Vigos: una Iktotchi un Kiffar, un Nikto, dos mujeres barabel, Phuii, un Gamorreano y un droide asesino. La Iktotchi lanzó a sus compatriotas detrás del Señor Sith. Maul mató al Kiffar primero cortó la mano izquierda del Phuii para poder usar su pistola desintegradora en él y el nikto, y luego elimino al gamorreano. Fue herido en la espalda por las garras de los barabels, pero uno de ellos recibió un disparo accidental por detrás por el androide asesino. Maul lanzó su sable de luz en el droide, apuñalándolo en el chasis. A continuación, agarró el resto del Barabel, lo volcó al suelo y rompió su cuello. Entonces, fue detenido por la Iktotchi, que había dirigido el cañón de su arma a la cara del Zabrak. El guardaespaldas restante quedó sorprendido por lo que había visto: Maul había aniquilado "siete de los seres más letales de la galaxia" en menos de un minuto. Él exigió al asesino decir que lo envió aquí, pero no fue hablada ni una palabra. La Iktotchi intentó utilizar su telepatía en Maul, pero lo único que recibió fue una mente horrible de la oscuridad y murió por ello. Con eso Maul se quitó la parte superior de su ropa, devastado, recuperó su sable de luz, y se acercó a la puerta de la Gran Sala de la dirección del sol negro. Abrió su camino a través de la fuerza y reactivo su arma para matar y acabó con todos los Vigos del Sol Negro, del 33 ABY. Cazador de las Sombras thumb|left|200 px|Darth Maul con su sable. Entre sus víctimas estaba el neimodiano Hath Monchar, Virrey Adjunto de la Federación de Comercio, y también toda persona con la que hubiera hablado sobre el embargo comercial de Naboo. Maul se enteró de que Monchar trataba de vender la información contenida en un holocrón con los planes secretos de su Maestro a Lorn Pavan, un corelliano corredor de información en Coruscant. Maul tuvo que hacer frente tanto a la Padawan Darsha Assant y su Maestro Anoon Bondara. Primero se batió en duelo con Bondara en la parte superior de un edificio y casi pierde la vida en la explosión, cuando Bondara destruyó la moto speeder de Maul. Después de esto Maul siguió la búsqueda de Assant, Pavan y su droide I-Cinco por los niveles bajos de Coruscant, cuando estaban por llegar a los niveles superiores Maul los estaba esperando, Darsha lo enfrentó mientras encerraba con la Fuerza a Pavan y al droide en una cámara de congelación en carbonita para protegerlos, al no sentirse capaz de vencer a un rival superior hizo estallar unos barriles de combustible, para intentar matar a Maul aunque muriera en el intento. Maul logró salvarse y se fue creyendo muertos a Pavan y al droide con la explosión. Maul se fue en su nave a una estación espacial en la órbita de Coruscant donde había quedado de verse con su Maestro, sin embargo después del descongelamiento automático que el droide I-cinco programó, Pavan quiso vengar a la Jedi por lo que lo siguió hasta allí en una nave que le proporcionó Tuden Sal, un operador del Sol Negro que le debía un favor. Utilizando un nódulo de la piel de un taozin, una criatura invisible a la Fuerza que habían enfrentado durante la persecución de Maul, Pavan se le acercó por la espalda sin ser detectado, y tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, pero su bláster sólo tenía poder suficiente para un solo disparo para matar o tres disparos aturdidores, como temía fallar, planeó hacerle un disparo aturdidor y luego quitarle su sable de luz para matarlo. Después del disparo certero Maul quedó inconsciente, tiempo que aprovecho el corelliano para quitarle el holocrón, pero Maul se recuperó rápidamente y cortó la mano de Pavan, aun así se le escapó. Lo persiguió por la estación, pero Pavan logró llegar hasta la sección principal, donde encontró al senador Palpatine, quien le ofreció protección tras recibir el holocrón. Fue así que Maul tuvo que interrumpir momentáneamente su cacería. La misión pudo ser terminada cuando atacó a Pavan fuera de la habitación de hotel donde estaba recuperándose en Coruscant, decidió otorgándole una muerte rápida por haber mostrado habilidades para sobrevivir.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter La Invasión de Naboo (32 ABY) presenta a su aprendiz, Darth Maul, a Nute Gunray y Rune Haako. ]] En el 32 ABY, Darth Sidious contactó al virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray, e hizo un trato con él, el cual consistía en que, si Sidious hacía a Gunray el único dirigente de la Federación, el virrey tendría que invadir Naboo. Gunray terminó aceptando, y eventualmente éste bloqueó Naboo.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Después de años de anhelo de venganza contra los Jedi, Maul se convirtió en parte del plan de su maestro para hacerse cargo de la República Galáctica y destruir a los Jedi. Darth Sidious, que era en secreto el senador Palpatine de Naboo, conspiró con la Federación de Comercio para invadir su planeta como represalia por la imposición de rutas comerciales en los sistemas estelares periféricos de la República. La Federación lanzó un bloqueo sobre Naboo, y preparó a su Ejército droide. El Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum, a quien Palpatine pretendía reemplazar utilizando con fines políticos la invasión, envió a los Caballeros Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi a resolver la situación, pero la Federación trató de matar a los dos Jedi, obligando a Jinn y a Obi-Wan a ir hasta la superficie de Naboo. Cuando estuvieron allí, comenzó la invasión del planeta, por lo que los Jedi rescataron a la Reina Padmé Amidala y escaparon de Naboo con ella. Duelo en Tatooine a Qui-Gon Jinn en Tatooine.]] Poco después de la Invasión de Naboo, Maul recibió la tarea de eliminar a los Jedi que envió la República Galáctica para arreglar el conflicto. Después de seguir su rastro hasta Tatooine, usando la Fuerza—y matando a Aneesa Dym, una contrabandista pa'lowick que encontró en su camino—envió a sus droides sondas DRK-1 Ojo Oscuro para encontrar la localización de la nave de los Jedi y la Reina Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Después de que un droide informase a Maul del lugar de sus enemigos en el Mar de las Dunas, se montó en el Sangraleta y fue a su destino; al llegar, luchó contra uno de los protectores de la Reina, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Después de un breve, pero intenso duelo, Jinn escapó, pero con temor de en que se convertiría la eventual venganza de los Sith. Darth Maul, por haber fallado en su tarea de prevenir que la Reina y El Elegido llegasen a Coruscant, estaba más ansioso aún por vengarse de los Jedi. Duelo en Naboo Eventualmente Sidious, bajo la identidad de Palpatine, destituyó al Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum y le relevó en el cargo. No mucho después, Amidala se alió con los gungans para recuperar Naboo de la Federación, y con ayuda de Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, asaltaron el palacio real. Sidious envió a Darth Maul a luchar contra los dos Jedi, quienes se separaron de la Reina en el hangar para confrontarlo. ]] Se dio lugar a un intenso duelo, con Maul repetidamente defendiéndose de los ataques de los Jedi, pero en realidad, él intentaba llevar el duelo al lugar que prefiriese. Llevando a los Jedi fuera del hangar, dentro de la sala del reactor, los combatió en uno de los pasillos superiores. Tras tirar a Kenobi fuera de la plataforma a uno de los pasillos inferiores, se tornó hacia Jinn, solo para ser noqueado. Mientras que el Maestro Jedi saltó para dar el golpe final, Maul le golpeó en la cara y se levantó. No obstante, el Maestro Jedi desató una serie de ataques y condujo a Maul a lo largo de la pasarela a una de las salas de los ejes de escape, protegida con escudos láser. Inmediatamente, las paredes se activaron, separando a Maul, Jinn y Kenobi. Con la batalla momentáneamente parada, los tres se tomaron un momento para descansar. thumb|220x220px|Qui-Gon muere a manos de Darth Maul Cuando se desactivó el muro, Jinn atacó inmediatamente al Lord Sith, lo que llevó a Maul al borde del eje. Sin embargo, Maul pudo defenderse. En el espacio confinado alrededor del tubo, Jinn fue incapaz de contraatacar adecuadamente, y Maul terminó golpeando al Maestro Jedi en la cara con su arma, aturdiendo a Jinn; una vez terminó éste acto, Maul rápidamente le atravesó el estómago. Dirigiéndose a Kenobi, Maul esperó de nuevo que se desactivasen las paredes láser. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, el Padawan atacó a Maul, momentáneamente pillando a Maul fuera de guardia, llegando a partir su sable de luz en dos. Descartando la parte rota de su arma, Maul desencadenó un torrente de ataques, haciendo retroceder a Kenobi. Eventualmente, Maul empujó a Obi-Wan en el tubo del reactor. Mientras que Kenobi se agarró a una boquilla de la entrada, Maul tiró el sable de luz del Padawan al tubo del reactor. Sin embargo, Kenobi usó la Fuerza para atraer el sable láser de Jinn, luego saltando por encima de Maul y finalmente, usando sai tok contra él, tirándolo al reactor. Guerras Clon Exilio en el Borde Exterior Aunque los Jedi y Sidious creían que Maul había perecido en Naboo, el Lord Sith logró sobrevivir. Se exilió al Borde Exterior, y fue reemplazado como aprendiz de Sidious por el Conde Dooku, un Jedi caído que tomó el nombre de Darth Tyranus. Después de que su cuerpo hubiera sido cortado por la mitad por Obi-Wan Kenobi, a través de su odio y su voluntad de vivir, Maul usó la Fuerza para agarrarse a una caja que también estaba cayendo por el pozo del reactor al que le había tirado Kenobi. A continuación, cayó sobre un contenedor de basura. Desde allí, el cuerpo destrozado de Maul fue transportado hasta un vertedero en Lotho Menor. Maul vivió en las entrañas del planeta y reemplazó sus piernas por un aparato de seis patas que le permitió caminar de nuevo. Durante su exilio, hizo un trato con una criatura con forma de serpiente llamada Morley, que accedió a llevar comida a Maul a cambio de sus sobras. Con los años, Maul enloqueció de rabia y desesperación, con pensamientos de venganza contra Kenobi. La Madre Talzin, sin embargo, sabía que Maul había sobrevivido. Durante las Guerras Clon, Talzin encomendó al hermano de Maul, Savage Opress, que buscase a Maul por el Borde Exterior. Para ello Talzin dio a Opress un talismán que le ayudaría a encontrar a Maul, y Opress se dispuso a localizar a su hermano. Opress llegó a Lotho Menor y descubrió que su hermano vivía allí, aunque Maul ya no sabía quien era Opress, y apenas era consciente de su propia identidad. Todo lo que quedaba de él era su sed de venganza contra los Jedi. Para restaurar los recuerdos de Maul, Opress llevó a su hermano a Dathomir, donde la Madre Talzin reparó la mente de Maul y le dio un par de piernas cibernéticas. Resurgimiento en la Galaxia thumb|250px|Maul y Kenobi combaten por primera vez en más de una década.|left Con su mente restaurada, Maul se dispuso a buscar venganza contra Obi-Wan Kenobi por haberlo derrotado en Naboo, y condujo al ahora miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi hasta Raydonia mediante el asesinato de civiles. Maul y Opress capturaron a Kenobi y lo llevaron hasta su nave, pero el Jedi fue rescatado por Asajj Ventress, la antigua aprendiz del Conde Dooku y bruja de Dathomir que instruyó en una ocasión a Opress. Kenobi y Maul se enzarzaron en un duelo de sables de luz por primera vez en más de una década, y Maul intentó provocar la ira de Kenobi hablando de cómo mató a Qui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi se enfureció brevemente como resultado, y finalmente él y Ventress escaparon de la nave. Aunque Kenobi había escapado, Maul sabía que los Jedi pronto comenzarían a perseguirlo, lo que permitiría a Maul tener más ocasiones para cumplir su venganza. Los hermanos pronto comenzaron a actuar por toda la galaxia, lo que les llevó a una estación bancaria del Sistema Cybloc. Después de derrotar a los guardias de la estación, los hermanos descubrieron una caja fuerte repleta de créditos. Allí Maul demostró su superioridad sobre su hermano desarmándolo, ganando así el respeto de este último. A partir de ese punto, Maul se refirió a sí mismo como maestro de Opress, aplicando sobre él mismo la tradicional Regla de Dos de los Sith. Después de robar los créditos de la estación espacial, los hermanos viajaron a Florrum, donde sobornaron a un grupo de piratas para que se unieran a ellos. Aunque algunos se unieron, otros cuestionaron los motivos de Maul y Opress y murieron como resultado. Hondo Ohnaka, el líder de los piratas, se vio obligado a ver cómo parte de sus hombres se unía a Maul. Con el tiempo, los hermanos se enfrentaron a Kenobi y Adi Gallia, una compañera de Obi-Wan y miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi, que los siguieron hasta allí. Después de un duelo que supuso la muerte de Gallia, Kenobi atrajo a los hermanos hasta la base de los piratas, donde continuaron su duelo en un pasillo aislado. Sin embargo, cuando Kenobi cortó el brazo de Opress, Maul supo que estaban siendo superados y ordenó la retirada. También descubrió que todas las fuerzas de Ohnaka se habían reconciliado y estaban unidas de nuevo, de modo que los piratas contratados por Maul se habían vuelto contra él. Los hermanos escaparon rápidamente, aunque la huida costó a Maul sus piernas artificiales. Más tarde se escaparon de su propia nave después de que uno de los piratas de Ohnaka la golpeara con munición de un lanzacohetes. Debido a esto, los Jedi creyeron que Maul y Opress habían muerto en su nave, aunque Kenobi sospechaba lo contrario. Construyendo la Sombra Colectiva Maul y Savage Opress lograron escapar de Florrum, a pesar de que con el tiempo perdieron el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno en su cápsula de escape. Mientras flotaban sin rumbo fijo por el espacio, fueron descubiertos inconscientes y medio vivos por la Guardia de la Muerte, un grupo mandaloriano dirigido por el ex gobernador Pre Vizsla. Al descubrir el sable de luz de Maul, Vizsla decidió no matar a los hermanos tal como su lugarteniente, Bo-Katan Kryze, deseaba. Vizsla creyó que si Maul y Opress eran enemigos de los Jedi, eran sus amigos. Entonces, Vizsla y sus hombres regresaron a su base en Zanbar, llevándose a Maul y Opress con ellos. En Zanbar, varios droides médicos curaron las heridas de Maul y sustituyeron las piernas que había recibido de la madre Talzin por un par de piernas mecánicas humanas, que le devolvieron a su altura anterior. Al despertar, Maul estaba aturdido y sólo intentó reaccionar cuando vio a Opress todavía inconsciente junto a él, mientras los droides equipaban a su hermano herido con un brazo mecánico. Vizsla y Bo-Katan entraron y empezaron a interrogar a Maul, amenazando con matar a Opress si Maul se negaba a responder. Maul reveló que eran Lores Sith, lo que condujo inmediatamente a Vizsla a interrogar a Maul sobre sus vínculos con el Conde Dooku. Maul declaró airadamente que él y Opress no servían a nadie y que eran hermanos, los verdaderos Señores de los Sith. Satisfecho, Vizsla le preguntó por sus intenciones, y Maul reveló que sus planes eran buscar poder e influencia para obtener su venganza sobre los Jedi. También informó a los mandalorianos de que el Jedi responsable de sus problemas era Obi-Wan Kenobi. Después de haberse enfrentado a Kenobi antes, y sabiendo que el Maestro Jedi era un amigo cercano de su mayor enemiga, la Duquesa mandaloriana Satine Kryze, Vizsla ordenó a los droides que completasen sus curas. Maul más tarde fue llevado a la tienda de campaña de Vizsla, donde éste se reveló como un miembro de la Guardia de la Muerte, que pretendía restaurar la verdadera naturaleza guerrera de los mandalorianos, que había sido rechazada por los pacifistas que gobernaban Mandalore. Vizsla también informó a Maul del exilio para él y sus guerreros después de no haber podido derribar al gobierno mandaloriano, y reflexionó acerca del responsable de su exilio: Kenobi. Al darse cuenta de que poseían un objetivo común y un enemigo común, Maul propuso una alianza entre los hermanos y Guardia de la Muerte, alegando que era la voluntad de la Fuerza. Bo-Katan lo rechazó, diciendo que la última vez que se habían aliado con un Sith, éste les había traicionado. Bo-Katan también denigró a los Sith por ser más débiles de lo que ellos afirmaban, en contraposición a los Jedi. Maul usó la Fuerza para ahogarla y, mientras los demás mandalorianos apuntaban sus armas hacia él, Maul afirmó que, gracias a su alianza, Mandalore sería suyo, y obtendrían su venganza contra Kenobi y Dooku. A continuación, soltó a Bo-Katan, y Vizsla lo envió a ver a Opress mientras los mandalorianos votaban si aceptar o no una alianza. Cuando Opress salió de su coma, procedió a destruir a los droides médicos con su nuevo brazo mecánico mientras Maul le observaba. Como Opress se puso nervioso, Maul decidió calmarlo y le informó de con quién estaban. Insistió en que los mandalorianos serían mucho más útiles para sus planes de lo que los piratas lo hubieran podido ser, debido a que los mandalorianos tenían honor. Mientras que Opress consideró eso como una debilidad, Maul declaró que sus planes estarían mejor desarrollados por ellos y, una vez hubieran recuperado Mandalore, utilizarían sus recursos para perseguir sus propios fines, con la Guardia de la Muerte bajo su mando. Entonces Vizsla llegó y anunció que su alianza había sido aceptada por la Guardia de la Muerte. Maul convenció a Pre Vizsla de que necesitaban reclutar al Sol Negro para poder construir un ejército. Así pues, se dirigieron a Mustafar para reclutar a los miembros del Sol Negro bajo sus filas. A su llegada, los líderes del Sol Negro se burlaron de ellos, aunque al final uno de sus líderes terminó uniéndose a Maul después de que Opress decapitara a los demás líderes del Sol Negro ante él. Al regresar a su campamento en Zanbar, los Pykes también declararon su lealtad a los hermanos Sith. A continuación, la alianza viajó a Nal Hutta para convencer al Gran Consejo Hutt de que se uniera a su grupo. Los hermanos sith y la Guardia de la Muerte fueron recibidos inicialmente con una negativa, y varios cazarrecompensas como Sugi, Embo, Dengar y Latts Razzi; comenzaron a atacarlos. La alianza se retiró y luego lanzó un ataque, matando a casi todo el mundo. Después de derrotar a los cazarrecompensas y a los guardias, Bo-Katan y sus fuerzas capturaron a Oruba el Hutt. Después de que el Hutt sólo informara de que había más hutts en el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, Opress mató a Oruba bajo las órdenes de Maul, dando lugar a Jabba a declarar su lealtad y la de los hutt a los hermanos Sith. Conquista de Mandalore El golpe Ahora, con un ejército bajo su mando, Maul y la Sombra Colectiva planearon derrocar al gobierno de la Duquesa Satine en Mandalore. Su objetivo era hacer que los duquesa pareciese débil mediante el envío de criminales de la Sombra Colectiva a atacar la capital del planeta, Sundari, momento en el cual la Guardia de la Muerte llegaría para expulsarlos. Maul también anticipó que Pre Vizsla y Bo-Katan lo traicionarían, un acto que contó como parte de su propio plan. Después de que la Guardia de la Muerte arrestara a los criminales, las sospechas de Maul se confirmaron cuando él y Savage Opress fueron detenidos. Con Maul encarcelado, la Guardia de la Muerte se proclamó líder de Mandalore. Maul sospechó que en la cárcel habría presos políticos que no fuesen leales al gobierno depuesto de Satine, y decidió usar a uno de ellos para sus propios fines. Los dos hermanos Sith salieron de sus celdas y trataron de encontrar un nuevo aliado, y eligieron al ex primer ministro Almec como títere; que había sido encarcelado por Satine por corrupción. thumb|250x250px|Maul lucha contra Viszla en un duelo por el liderazgo de la Guardia de la Muerte.|left Después de escapar de la cárcel, Maul irrumpió en la sala del trono mandaloriano y desafió a Pre Vizsla a un honorable combate a muerte, sabiendo que el ganador conseguiría la lealtad de la Guardia de la Muerte y se convertiría en su nuevo líder. Después de largo y espectacular duelo, Maul venció a Pre Vizsla y lo decapitó con su propia arma, el sable oscuro que los antiguos mandalorianos habían robado a los Jedi. Entonces, Maul reclamó el sable oscuro como propio. Sin embargo, la victoria de Maul dividió a la Guardia de la Muerte en dos, con Bo-Katan y sus fuerzas negándose a jurar su lealtad a Darth Maul. La otra mitad se sometió al dominio de Maul, y Almec fue reinstaurado como primer ministro aunque con Maul poseyendo el verdadero poder en Mandalore. Venganza contra Kenobi Poco después, Maul supo que la Duquesa Satine había tratado de escapar de la cárcel y había transmitido una señal de socorro a los Jedi. Conociendo la vieja amistad y la relación de Obi-Wan Kenobi con Satine, Maul pensó que la duquesa podría servir como cebo para atraer a Kenobi y además podía ser la herramienta perfecta para su venganza contra el Maestro Jedi. Como Mandalore era técnicamente neutral en las Guerras Clon, Maul sabía que Kenobi no podría venir a Mandalore enviado por el Consejo Jedi. Por eso, predijo que Kenobi acudiría a rescatar a Satine en solitario. Después, Kenobi logró infiltrarse en la cárcel y liberar a su amiga, de modo que Maul y sus fuerzas mandalorianas persiguieron a ambos de camino a la nave de Obi-Wan, el ''Crepúsculo. Los mandalorianos dispararon misiles contra la nave, obligando a Kenobi y a Kryze a abandonar la nave antes de que fuese destruida. Aunque aturdido por el choque, Kenobi reconocido a Maul y Savage Opress y los atacó, pero Maul lo desarmó y ordenó a sus fuerzas que llevaran a Kenobi y a la duquesa hasta su palacio. En la sala del trono, Maul se burló de Kenobi por no ceder ante el lado oscuro, a la vez que sostenía a Kryze mediante la Fuerza. Kenobi dijo a Maul que había estado en su pueblo natal de Dathomir; y expresó su creencia de que no había sido decisión de Maul unirse al lado oscuro, sino más bien la de las Hermanas de la Noche. Esos comentarios enfurecieron a Maul, que recordó a Kenobi que por su culpa había sufrido durante más de diez años, y afirmó que ya era hora de que Kenobi compartiera su agonía. En ese momento, Maul activó su sable oscuro y lo clavó en el pecho de la duquesa. Kryze murió en los brazos de Kenobi, antes de que Maul ordenase que Kenobi fuese llevado a la cárcel a sufrir por su pérdida. Kenobi más tarde se escapó con la ayuda de Bo-Katan, quien reveló que era la hermana de la duquesa. Duelo con Darth Sidious Mientras Bo-Katan y sus fuerzas combatían a la Guardia de la Muerte de Maul, Darth Sidious llegó al palacio real, habiendo percibido que Maul se hacía más fuerte y se había convertido en un rival. Como Palpatine, Sidious habían sabido gracias a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker que Maul estaba vivo. Cuando llegó Sidious, Maul sintió la presencia de su antiguo maestro y se preparó para enfrentarse a él. Maul afirmó que había tomado Mandalore y había formado un ejército con la esperanza de convertirse en aprendiz de Sidious una vez más, pero el Señor Oscuro no creyó el engaño de Maul y atacó a Maul y a Savage Opress, demostrando su poder superior a través de la Fuerza. Los tres sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a duelo. Sidious fácilmente tomó ventaja sobre los hermanos, llegando a aturdir a Maul y encarando a Opress en solitario. Maul recuperó el conocimiento justo a tiempo para ver cómo Opress era fatalmente empalado por los sables láser de Sidious y corrió al lado de su hermano. En sus últimos momentos, Opress expresó con pesar que había fallado a Maul. Sidious rió y recordó a Maul que sólo podía haber dos Sith, y que él había sido reemplazado. Enfurecido, Maul encendió tanto su propio sable de luz como su sable oscuro, y atacó a su antiguo maestro, pero fue vencido y desarmado después de un breve pero intenso duelo. Maul pidió clemencia, pero Sidious no le hizo caso y lo torturó con rayos de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, el anciano Lord Sith reveló que no tenía intención de matar a su antiguo aprendiz. Sidious afirmó que todavía tenía planes para Maul; aunque no reveló su plan a Maul. El doble de Kalakar VI thumb|right|294px|La muerte del doble de Darth Maul a manos de Darth Vader en Kalakar VI. Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, un grupo de adeptos llamado Profetas del lado oscuro resucitó a Darth Maul mediante oscuros medios de clonación, para usarlo como ejemplo a los lacayos del Imperio de Palpatine y para poner fin al corrompido aprendiz Sith, Darth Vader, quien fue elegido como el primer blanco del guerrero oscuro. Estos devotos del lado oscuro creyeron que Vader estaba corrompido por la cultura Jedi para ser digno de la Orden Sith. Así que estaban de acuerdo en que con Vader fuera de juego, Maul volvería una vez más a ser el aprendiz de Sidious, y con el Imperio intacto, juntos gobernarían la galaxia.Resurrection En la luna volcánica de Kalakar VI, Vader creyó que interceptaría a un mensajero rebelde con los planos robados de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Pero en su lugar se encontró con los acólitos oscuros y el renacido Maul. El ágil Maul consiguió ventaja sobre el más pesado y lento Vader. Aun así, Vader consiguió sorprender a Maul, quien pecó de nuevo de confiado, al perforarlo con su sable de luz a través de su propio cuerpo, dañando sus circuitos y órganos internos, casi perdiendo la vida en el proceso y matando al doble. Con Maul derrotado, los acólitos fueron ejecutados por Palpatine por traición a su ley. Resurrección Holográfica thumb|left|210px|El [[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker es atacado por el "holograma en estado sólido" de Darth Maul en Iridonia.]] Mas adelante, durante la Nueva República, un zabrak científico loco llamado Drell Kahmf, recuperó y resucitó el cerebro de Darth Maul en el lugar donde murió. Este científico loco iridoniano creyó que Maul sería un modelo para la gente de Iridonia. Después de dar vida a Maul, colocó su cerebro en una cámara química, atada hasta un dispositivo en donde utilizó una tecnología que llamó “proyección holográfica de estado sólido” que se podía manifestar en cualquier lugar de la capital de Iridonia. Como un holograma, esta versión de Maul tenía la habilidad de atacar, pero no de ser atacado. Cuando Luke Skywalker llegó a Iridonia como embajador, él fue atacado por el holograma de Maul, quien odiaba a los Jedi. No fue engañado fácilmente por la apariencia fantasmagórica del guerrero oscuro, Luke busco la presencia de Maul a través de la fuerza y encontró el escondite de Kahmf. Luke dijo que "mantenerlo con vida artificialmente causaba un disturbio antinatural en la fuerza". Kahmf , asustado apagó el sistema de soporte de vida que contenía al cerebro de Maul. Finalmente, Maul tuvo su fin. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|Los tatuajes faciales del Zabrak Darth Maul.thumb|200px|Darth Maul en su época de sith legítimo A pesar de la creencia impartida por los demás, Darth Maul era más que un ser hecho de odio y mal, gracias a su duro y severo entrenamiento bajo Sidious. Sin embargo, Maul sentía respeto por sus víctimas después de matarlas, pero solo si se lo merecían. Aunque era muy reservado y distante, tenía algunos sentimientos, tales como respeto, admiración, e incluso cariño hacia su maestro—aunque sus años de entrenamiento bajo Sidious hubiesen sido una tortura para él—probablemente porque no conoció otra cosa.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter En batalla, Maul era un despiadado e implacable enemigo, y poseía un arrogante impulso para superarse a si mismo, y ser el mejor. Sus grandes habilidades le dieron un exceso de confianza, ya que bajaba la guardia cuando sentía que su oponente ya no era una amenaza. Su arrogancia terminó en su derrota a manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Naboo. Sin embargo, este no seria el fin del Lord Sith. Poderes y habilidades Sable de luz thumb|left|190px|Sable de luz de doble hoja de Darth Maul Maul utilizó como prototipo dos sables láser que unió para imitar a la espada de doble hoja denominada zhaboka empleada por los zabraks en Iridonia. Eventualmente su maestro Sidious le proporcionó el conocimiento que le permitió mejorar ese diseño original y construir el sable laser de doble hoja basado en el sable del sith Exar Kun, solía extender la hoja como elemento sorpresa en adversarios no preparados para afrontar esta arma. Poco después, Maul lo encontró fuera de uso y lo mejoro haciéndolo más largo. Obi-Wan logró cortar en dos este sable, quedando solo la mitad, durante el duelo en Naboo, sin embargo no fue rival para Maul aunque este logro derrotarlo. Maul era un experto con el sable de Luz y fue entrenado por Sidious para ser un experto de la forma VII. Lejos de las técnicas de duelo tradicionales para la mayoría de los Jedi, Maul combinó sus habilidades como espadachín con artes marciales mano-a-mano, lo que lo convirtió en una maquina de destrucción casi imparable. Al luchar contra múltiples oponentes, Maul extendía la segunda hoja de su sable, doblando su letalidad. Maul hacia esto con frecuencia para tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes que no estaban preparados para la hoja extra. Maul había construido su arma, usando antiguos planos almacenados dentro de uno de sus holocrones Sith; basando su diseño en el sable de Darth Zannah. Maul también era experto en combinar sus habilidades para con la Fuerza con sus talentos mecánicos. Sidious dejo a Maul los fondos y los esquemas necesarios, además de darle a su aprendiz un lugar secreto en Coruscant en donde trabajar. Allí Maul construyó su Moto deslizadora [[Aleta Sangrienta|Moto deslizadora Aleta Sangrienta]] y el droide buscador Sith. Sidious también le dio un poderoso Infiltrador Sith llamado Cimitarra, que incluía un generador de escudos. Este vehículo fue desarrollado por Raith Sienar, el hombre cuya compañía desarrollaría mas tarde los Cazas TIE para el Imperio. Usando el poder de la Fuerza Mechu-deru, Maul modificó al androide de Protocolo C-3PX convirtiéndolo en un androide asesino para vigilar su nave. Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Restraint'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Videogame'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Arcade-Adventure Game'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' (Flashback) *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómics *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Maul: Lockdown'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)|''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)]] *Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: Reina Amidala'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Resurrection'' en Star Wars Tales 9 *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' en Star Wars Tales 17 *''Old Wounds'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''''The Force Unleashed'' novel'' *''''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Fuentes * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Sith Categoría:Zabraks Categoría:Lores Sith de la Orden de Bane Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith